Living in Geneva
=LIVING IN GENEVA= GENEVA : A LEADING INTERNATIONAL BUSINESS HUB AND A MULTICULTURAL CITY Located at the heart of Western Europe, Geneva has been a global financial hub and a major international crossroads for diplomatic affairs since the XIX Century. Nowadays Geneva is home to the United Nations, the International Red Cross Committee, a number of non-political organizations, a very successful bank sector and many multinational businesses. As Switzerland’s second largest city, Geneva is home to around twenty international organizations. The permanent missions of over 160 States represent their governments in the city’s international conferences and organizations. Whether private corporate or business, finance, in its widest sense, undeniably plays a major economic role in Geneva, which is a base for around a hundred foreign banks. About half of the population is foreign, making it probably the most culturally stimulating city in the world. 123456789101112 TRANSPORT Geneva is linked to Europe’s capital cities by its international airport, motorways and railway network. Geneva, an environmentally conscious city, has pursued a policy of limiting automobile use in town. However distances are short and all destinations in the city are readily accessible by the excellent public transport system. During rush hour, buses and trams run every few minutes. The buses also connect with destinations in neighboring France. The railway station in the middle of the city connects the traveller to major European cities. The high-speed French TGV train and the Italian Pendolino make the trip to Paris or Milan in a minimum of time. LEISURE Geneva is a center for all kinds of outdoor summer and winter sports. The Lake of Geneva has a large number of harbors and beaches, and the ski resorts of Mt. Blanc are about an hour away. The surrounding mountains provide opportunities for hiking, climbing and rafting. COST OF LIVING A student’s monthly budget amounts to approximately CHF 1,800. Here are the fees that should be listed: Food CHF 500.- Medical Insurance (required by law) CHF 100.- Transport CHF 100.- Other CHF 150.- Accommodation CHF 950. Geneva has a long university tradition and therefore rooms for students are available all over the town. The typical monthly rent ranges from about 800 CHF ($849.00 US) for a small room with minimum amenities up to 1200 CHF ($1,256.00 US) and more for a studio. We will provide assistance. However, we also encourage you to be proactive in looking for residences. If you have any questions concerning housing, please contact the Student Services department (+41 (0)22 732 6282). ABOUT SWITZERLAND Switzerland has something special to offer you whether you like mountains, lakes, chocolate or technology. The fusion of German, French and Italian ingredients has formed a robust national culture, and you can enjoy the country’s dramatic landscapes, quaint country settings, historic castles and heritage and of course the breathtaking Swiss Alps. Switzerland is densely populated, with an average of 183 people per square kilometer. However, there are major differences between the geographical regions. Switzerland has a population of about 7.4 million. Foreigners account for around 20% of the resident population. Switzerland is most famous for green hillsides and snowy mountain peaks, but the country offers even more than this. Although Switzerland can indeed offer a unique variety of winter and summer sport activities, metropolitan city adventures and cultural should also be added to activities not to miss while is Switzerland. With its central location, Switzerland is the perfect starting point if you want to discover the rest of Europe. With four official languages, you do not even have to leave Switzerland to get a taste of the different European cultures. Share this: *